


Wet

by historyofamanda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Mild Sexual Content, Showers, Shrios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: Thane realizes after his Kepral's is cured that he can do something he never could before. Somewhat NSFW.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the events of Mass Effect 3 and the Destroy ending but in this universe Shepard survived the destruction of the the Reapers and Thane is alive, having been cured of his Kepral’s Syndrome.

Thane woke up to to the faint scent of soap in the bedroom he and Shepard shared, the room feeling a bit warmer than usual. He sat up and looked at the clock on their nightstand and realized he had slept in a few hours later than he usually did. 

Thane and Shepard moved into the apartment Anderson so graciously gifted Shepard a few weeks before the Reapers were destroyed. Neither of them had a permanent place to live for the last several years, the closest thing to that being the Normandy. They had quickly grown very fond of their quiet and cozy new home on the Citadel.

Thane had his Kepral's cured and his successful lung transplant a few months ago and was just now starting to feel healed. The pain and soreness in his chest was finally gone and the doctors had recently cleared him to go on with his life normally. It was nothing short of miraculous, he thought. 

Normally he avoided their bathroom like the plague when Shepard was showering because being in any type of humid area made him go into a severe and painful coughing fit.

Thane looked down at the healing and now slightly faded scar on his chest and nearly jumped out of bed when he realized what that meant.

He quickly slipped out of the pajama pants he was wearing and opened the door to their bathroom as stealthily as possible. 

The bathroom was full of steam, the mirror fogged and condensation on the sink. The room was warm and humid and smelled soapy and clean. 

He took a deep breath and, to his delight, did not immediately have to cough. He was overjoyed that the extremely humid environment, one he had to avoid for so long, no longer affected him in any way. He had always needed to take short baths, something he hated, to clean himself in the past and he often longed for a nice, long shower.

He had also missed on out so many opportunities to share a shower with the woman he loved, but never again, he thought.

He had to prevent himself from making a noise when he saw Shepard's blurry outline through the frosted glass shower doors. He could see her perfect hourglass silhouette but none of the details of her body which just made him want to see the rest of her even more.

He slowly pulled open the sliding door to the shower and there Shepard was, bared and soaking wet all over.

Shepard immediately turned in reaction to the noise and a big smile spread across her face. Her expression was a mix of surprise, joy, and concern.

"Thane! Are you okay in here? I know you could never come in here before while I was-"

Before Shepard could finish her sentence Thane wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss down her neck, the hot shower water pouring down his back. He marveled at how wonderful the water felt on his skin, how slippery and sweet her wet skin felt on his lips. 

Shepard wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her wet body up against him, quickly feeling a familiar hardness up against her leg.

"Someone's feeling better I see?" She said between soft sighs.

Thane kissed her deeply, sliding his hands up and down her waist. He then pushed her up against the shower wall, Shepard moaning in response.

Their lips parted and he looked into her eyes, his dark eyes fiery and passionate.

"Better than ever, siha."

The mirror became even more fogged up than it was before and moans echoed off the walls as Thane and Shepard shared a new, warm, wet memory together.


End file.
